Girls in the Varia?
by heyhey62
Summary: What if Xanxus, Squalo, Lussuria, and Belphegor had younger sisters, and they stayed over every summer? Let's venture into their lives and explore their adventures at the Varia household.


Hikaru yawned as she dragged her suit case up to the Varia Mansion. Her hair flowed down her back, and her bangs covered her eyes.

"I didn't tell Oni-chan I was coming, so I wonder what his reaction will be", Hikaru wondered.

After a little more walking, she finally reached the door to the Mansion.

"1...2...3", Hikaru kicked the door open. She walked into the Mansion and saw Squalo up and ready to attack.

"Hi, Squa-chan", Hikaru said, smiling creepily.

Squalo sighed in annoyances, "Voii, why can't you open the door like a normal person", he asked.

Hikaru shrugged her shoulders, "Is Oni-chan in his room", Hikaru asked, looking upstairs.

"Maybe", Squalo mumbled, not really paying attention to her anymore.

Hikaru parked her red and black suitcase by the stairs and race up them. She busted through Bel's bedroom door. Bel was laying on his bed playing a game on his red PSP. Fran was laying on top of Bel, across him, also playing a game, but on his green PSP.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow when they looked at her, "I see that your relationship has drastically changed", she teased, grinning.

* * *

Alluka skipped to the Varia Mansion. Her short hair bounced all around her, as she dragged her big suitcase with her.

"Nee-san, I coming to see you", Alluka giggled as she neared the door to the Mansion.

She quietly twisted the handle and opened it slowly. She didn't hear anything but the tv. She tip toed inside and quietly closed the door behind her. Alluka set her suitcase by the door and walked quietly behind the couch.

'1..2..3', Alluka surprise hugged Squalo, making him jump up. Alluka clung to her brother, even after he had stood up. She giggled uncontrollably as Squalo tried to shake her off.

"Allu-chan", Hikaru shouted from upstairs. Alluka let go of her brother and landed on the couch behind them. She stood up on the couch and saw Hikaru on the second floor, smiling.

"Karu", Alluka said happily, jumping over the couch and dashing up the stairs, to hug Hikaru.

Hikaru hugged Karu and spun around a little, laughing.

* * *

Kallu stumbled a little as she dragged her suitcase up the path to the Varia Mansion. Her shoulder length red hair with blond highlights, blew softly in the breeze. Kallu approached the door to the Mansion and politely knocked on it.

When no one answered, she opened the door and stepped inside. She saw a pink suitcase decorated with yellow designs stationed by the door, and a red and black suitcase sitting by the stairs.

She looked around and saw Squalo lazily sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Squalo! Why didn't you open the door when I knocked on it", Kallu asked, feeling slightly pissed off.

"Because it was already open", Squalo said, not bothering to look at her.

Kallu exhaled angrily through her nose and marched over to Squalo. She swiftly pulled a strands of hair out of his head, roughly. Squalo jerked his head forward and rubbed it. He looked at Kallu in slight disbelief. Kallu glared softly at Squalo, before marching over to her brother's room, placing her suitcase by his door.

Since no one answered when she politely knocked the first time, Kallu just opened the door. Her brother wasn't in his room, which bummed her out, both that meant she could look through his stuff.

* * *

Mizuki stomped toward the Varia Mansion with her music blasting in her ears. Her long hair bounced around her as she bobbed her head to the beat of the music.

When she made it to the Mansion, she opened the door without hesitation. She walked pass Squalo and rubbed his head, messing his hair up.

Squalo stood up and yelled at Mizuki in annoyances. She smirked as she made it up the stairs with her dark blue suitcase in hand.

She passed by Bel's room, Fran's room, and an empty room till she made it to a big room, that was her and the other girls room for when they all over for the summer.

The room was big and was painted a plain pale blue color. It had its own bathroom, which was big as well, and had 4 big untouched beds.

Mizuki turned off her music and set her suitcase by her bed. Her bed had a dark blue comforter with black colored designs, and the words 'Get Scared' written in a bloody red color. She walked out the room seconds later in search for food to eat, hopefully meat.

* * *

Everyone was here. Hikaru, Kallu, Mizuki, and Alluka have finally arrived at the Varia for the summer. Everyone was currently doing something, but only Kallu was up to no good.

Mizuki stopped at Bel's room on her way downstairs for food. She opened the door and was meet with 4 lazy people playing videogames.

Mizuki shook her head and walked over to Hikaru and Alluka. She grabbed them by the ear and led them out the room, ignoring their protest.

"Mi-chan, a hello would had been enough", Hikaru said, as she pouted and rubbed her injured ear.

"Hello", Mizuki said, pissing Hikaru off. The three girls walked downstairs but before they made it into the kitchen, Kallu came running out of her brother's room with a big bag of stuff. Everyone got out of her way as she ran up the stairs into their shared room.

Alluka and Hikaru gave each other a confused expression, before looking upstairs.

"If your curious then go", Mizuki said walking into the kitchen.

"I'm pretty hungry, but I'll bring up some snacks later for you and Kallu", Alluka said, walking into the kitchen.

Hikaru grinned as she walked upstairs. She pressed her ear against the door and heard a lot of buzzing noises.

Hikaru smirked as she opened the door, closed it, and locked it behind her, "It seems that you found your brother's collectables."

Kallu looked at the buzzing objects on her bed, "Yea, I guess."

"Do you know how to use them", Hikaru asked curiously as she neared Kallu's bed.

Kallu shook her head and poked one of the objects. Hikaru smirked widen as she picked up one by its string.

"I can show", Hikaru said slowly and within seconds, she had Kallu pinned on the bed beneath her.

Kallu didn't struggle, since she was very curious. Carmel colored eyes looked at Hikaru's hidden ones. Hikaru placed the same object she had grabbed on Kallu's inner thigh, and slowly moved it up to its destination.

Warning bells, signaling danger rung inside Kallu's head. She surprise kicked Hikaru in the stomach and ran out the room into Bel's, since it was the closes one.

"Belphegor! Your sister is trying to rape me", Kallu yelled, as she burst through the door. Kallu was about to make her way over to Fran, so that she could use him as a shield, but Hikaru attack her from behind.

They both fell to the ground, and Hikaru was once again on top of Kallu.

Fran was on the bed watching the two fight each other, but let out a sound of surprise when Bel went over to stop them.

Bel lifted Hikaru by the shirt and tossed her out his room. Kallu stood up quickly and dusted herself off. Bel closed and locked the door, figuring that Kallu wasn't gonna leave anytime soon and that Hikaru might be back.

Kallu set on Bel's bed and took out her phone, which was vibrating non-stop. Of course the person causing it was Hikaru, she gets pretty pissed when people use her brother against her.

Kallu opened one of the text messages and widen her eyes.

'I'm gonna tell Lussuria that you went through his personal stuff', Is what the message said with a pic of the objects she took from his room.

"Fran-senpai, what are these", Kallu asked Fran, showing him the pic of the objects on her phone, "Hikaru sent this to me."

Fran didn't even look at the pic, he just grabbed the phone and showed it to Bel.

Bel glanced at the phone, "Those are vibrators", Bel answered, "You use them for sex."

Fran handed the phone back to Kallu, who's face was as red as a tomato. Kallu nodded her head, 'I TOOK SEX TOYS', Kallu yelled inside her head.

She jumped off the bed and exited the room, "HIKARU! Where are you?"

Hikaru popped her head out of the girl's shared room, "Oh, so you finally came crawling back to me?"

Kallu huffed and pouted, "No, I need to return those sinister objects", Kallu said, walking past Hikaru to get inside the room.

Hikaru sweatdropped, "S-Sinister objects?"

Kallu collected the items and put them back in their bag.

"I can take it back if you want, since their brother had already returned home", Hikaru offered.

Kallu panicked a little, "Really!? Please, that would be very kind of you", Kallu said quickly, handing the bag to Hikaru.

Alluka and Mizuki were walking up the stairs when Hikaru came past them, holding the bag Kallu once had.

"Lussuria, Oni-chan wanted me to bring back your things he and Fran had borrowed", Hikaru said loudly knocking on Lussuria door.

Kallu stifled her laughter when she saw Bel poke his head out his room instantly to look downstairs.

Hikaru came prancing up the stairs and narrowed her eyes at her brother, "See you in hell, o~ni~chan", Hikaru sang meanly, as she walked past him into the girl's shared room.

Kallu was the last one to arrive in the room. She closed the door behind her.

"Please try to behaviour well, while you guys are here", Mizuki plead, putting on her pajamas.

Alluka and Kallu looked at Hikaru, who's is the ultimate misfit in the group, "especially you, Hikaru", Mizuki added.

"I don't make promises", Hikaru said with a salute. Mizuki narrowed her eyes at Hikaru, but didn't say anything back.

Everyone ate their food and got into bed, after they said their good nights.


End file.
